The Mystic Realm
by Bld Rvn
Summary: This Story was inspired by the anime series Slayers. In this story we follow a young powerful girl who is more than just a magic user. She ends up on an adventure with a guy who can weild magic weapons. Is that romance or violence in the air?
1. Chatterbox

The Mystic Realm

Chapter 1 Chatterbox

It was a cold winter morning when I awoke to find myself once again without a town to devote my powers to. Every town I had been to already had someone like me they didn't need another one not at all. No one needs a witch well that's what they call us I prefer the term "Spell caster" or "Magic user". But no they just go on and on about how difficult one witch or wizard is to control let alone two. No one offers me any food or water or a place to sleep for the night, I just have to keep on walking catch my own food and find a nice clear running stream to get my water from. I mean turning into a fierce creature just to get a bite to eat is a bit radical to some, but it saves carrying a heavy sword or a spear around. A fierce creature what does she mean a fierce creature? Well it's quite simple. All Magic users can change into two creatures, one for each sign. By sign I mean astrology western and eastern, for western it goes by month as for eastern by year. So I was born the 26th of July in the year of the Dragon, which means I can turn into a Lion and a dragon, both fierce and placid but both also deadly. This doesn't mean I turn fully into one or the other I can if I want to don't get me wrong, but it scares people way more if you just grow long thick metal claws and your canine teeth also grow to about two to four inches in length. Believe me very scary your eyes glow a golden yellowy orange and change to red every now and again. Very efficient killing method lunge for the heart and slice usually works pretty well very deadly too. Well where was oh yes that's right walking once again in the middle of a bloody cold winter looking for a town without a spell caster not a witch or a wizard but a spell caster.

A few metres down the windy blustery no one in sight road was a cottage, abandoned I guess because no smoke coming out of the chimney. I mean what insane person who has a cottage capable of having a fire and housing you from the harsh winter would not have the fire going huh? Tell me who would do that? I certainly wouldn't. The next thing they'll see if anyone lives there which is highly unlikely, is a pale skinned, long black curly haired, green eyed fifteen year old girl wearing a long white robe with long sleeves coming towards them. As I get closer they'll see I'm turning blue and purple from the cold out here! I reach the door and open it no knock or anything just barge on in after all if there's smoke there's fire and that usually means people are living there, and there certainly was no smoke. If you feel as if I never take breath when I speak you are probably right. I have this way of speaking really fast so people will hear me whether they like it or not, this also helps for saying chants in battle as you can then cast them quicker which is very important when someone has a sword just about to go through your heart. I begin to search the cottage, as I predicted no one inside so I look out side for some wood to make a fire. I'm in luck there is wood! Time to go back to my normal pale colour as blue and purple skin just ain't my thing.

Ah Aura you are doing yourself proud, Aura is my name oh how rude I didn't introduce myself at all. My name is Aura Dragonclaw Lionheart, Now that is pronounced as the following. Aura (Or-a), Dragonclaw (Dragon-claw) and Lionheart (Lion-heart) very simple once you're told how. Now I'm sitting in a nice comfy chair also abandoned just looking out across the snow laid field to the frosted dirt that they call a road. I think it's totally stupid calling dirt a road but they do. This road is surrounded by trees on either side creating a canopy across the so called road. Well I'm warm but I can't live on just heat and air alone the carbon life forms that call themselves humans possessing magic or not have not yet evolved to level of intelligence to not even need water or food (breath) Quite frankly I couldn't live with out my food or a bit of bubbly now and then mind you it's hard to buy bubbly when you're unemployed you need to be employed by a town it's the only way to get money unless u want to actually do work (breath) I think I'll just be a slacker and find a town without a magic user it's the best way when you think about it. Oh how lovely my skin is back to it's original colour I must say I like the paleness of it all really. Now for some food there has to be a lake or some wild animal I can kill for food. Well I'm outside now and oh that looks like a bunny rabbit ohhhh how cute and oh how very, very tasty. I think the lioness will do just fine. I never thought roast rabbit could taste so nice I think it's time for a little nap.

Meanwhile a young Viking lad comes back from building ships for the fleet to find that there is smoke coming from his house. "Why is there smoke coming from my house? Oh no don't tell me it's on fire!" I ran to my house as fast as I could to find that it was smoke coming from the chimney. I hadn't left the fire going this morning so it is very strange that it is going now. I walked inside and I saw long black curls fall off the back of the chair in front of the fire. I walked closer, to my horror there was a young girl sleeping. How on earth did she get here I wondered then I saw something very unusual the sign of a magic user. Now there is two possibilities here she either A is here to kill me or B is just looking for employment thought my house was abandoned and made herself comfortable. Well There is only one way to find out which of the two it is and that's to wake her up. I gave her a little nudge nothing no movement just sleeping. I poked her a little harder. She still didn't move. I wanted to wake her up but I didn't want to end up dead because of it. So I carefully and slowly gave her a quick little shake then backed away. The next thing I knew there was a magic user bring out the metal claws and glowing eyes when they fell upon me she returned to normal. Thank the gods and goddesses for saving me from what seemed like definite death.

"Why on earth did you shake me do you have a death wish or something? It certainly seems like that to me because no one in their right and I mean no one would actually shake awake a magic user now would they?" The unknown magic user said to me although I don't think I heard half of it she was talking so fast.

"Well it was because I wanted to know A why you're in may house and B if you've been sent here to kill or C you're just on your way to a village and thought you'd sleep in what seemed like a abandoned cottage?" I replied in a sheepish but still seeming strong way.

"Well it's your right to know why I'm here I'm sure and I will tell. You see my name is Aura Dragonclaw Lionheart and I am a magic user with immense power and I graduated at the age of 15 instead of the age of 20. So now I'm on a quest to find a town with out a magic user so I can earn a living without having to do any real work so I can buy food instead of hunt it and get a little bit of bubbly every now and then. I'm not here to kill you so you can rest easy I won't turn up at the side of your bed in the middle of the night looking like a half starved animal."

I don't think she took a breath once while telling me that. How on earth does she do that? Are all magic users equipped with the capability to speak really fast so the people they're talking to get so confused they just say yes and hand them a cheque? Well I guess it's a good thing we converted to cheques recently she could end up really rich.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but are you trying to confuse me here? I mean you talk so fast I only get half of what you say and my head is spinning at the end of it. If you could make an effort to speak more slowly so I can understand you then we might just get along." I told Aura this well I think she said her name was Aura she did didn't she? Well any way this is what she said back to me.

"Talk slower. Talk slower. You want me to talk slower. Why can't you just adjust to hearing me talk fast I'm sure after awhile it will be as if I'm talking slow you'll hear me really well."

She only talked slower while she repeated herself by saying, "Talk slower. Talk slower. You want me to talk slower…" And yeah I want her to talk slower but I can see that it's not going to happen.

"Get out!" I yelled I surprised myself sometimes yelling get out to a 15-year-old magic user.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me now get out of my cottage and you can only come back in when you're prepared to talk slowly! Now get out."

"No I won't get out it's so rude of you it's not summer you know it's freezing cold winter out there and I'll turn blue and purple again and I'm very attached to my current skin colour…."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"OK OK no need to be pushy or anything."

"Thankyou and remember when you want to come back you have to be prepared to speak slower."

"I'll remember in the mean time I'll try and practise speaking slower to myself ok."

She walked from in front of the fire to the door opened it and I'm surprised that she didn't slam it shut but that's the case she didn't slam the door.

Finally some quiet time to get something to eat now off to the kitchen. What is that noise oh my gods and goddesses she wasn't lying when she said she'd practise talking slower to herself. Just forget about it there is nothing but the eerie sound of the wind you hear every night no magic user trying to teach herself to talk slower this is not happening. "Can you teach your self to talk slower more quietly please?"

"Sure no problem."

At least she's going to be quieter about it all. Now back to walking to the kitchen what shall I have for dinner now hmm some nice salted ham or beef or pork or chicken or lamb. I think lamb and some boiled vegetables shall be just right for me, what is that sound? I better check on Aura and see if she's all right.

"Oh my gods and goddesses you're blue and purple. You better come inside now rug up in front of the fire."

"Thank you. Excuse me but what is your name?" she asked shivering

"Oh my name my name my name my name is Seiven Hardhead Tigertooth."

"Hardhead what sort of name is that? I mean at least Dragonclaw sounds good but Hardhead who gave you that?"

"That would be the order of magic weapon users."

"Oh so you're like me but instead of casting spells you can activate a weapon's magic power and unleash it in battle. I've heard a lot of girls back in the order who where always drooling over how gorgeously buff and handsome these magic weapon users were. I personally haven't met one until now. Do you mind if I go to sleep on this chair now I'm very tired."

"No go ahead I'll try not to wake you up in the morning. Night now."

"Night enjoy your dinner."

"I will."

So I ate my dinner once it was cooked and went to sleep.

'Who is clattering around in the kitchen. It must be Seiven but he said he wouldn't wake me or was it that he would try not to? I think it was he would try not to.'

"Seiven could you be a little quieter I'm trying to sleep here." I said in my sleepy droning voice.

"It's already midday you've been sleeping for ages I got up at dawn." He replied in a cheerful manner.

"Oh well I guess I better catch some breakfast and lunch maybe I'll have some brunch. Would you mind making me some?" I asked in a cute voice.

"Sure after all you are my guest for a little while longer. Us magic weapon users and magic users have an obligation to help one another it's in the code." He told me while continuing his clattering in the kitchen.

"Yes it's so nice that you remembered that. After breakfast I'll have to go and continue my search for a town, city or village without a magic user. It will be sad to say goodbye to this warmth coming from this lovely fire but I must go on!" I said with a little enthusiasm.

"Well I was thinking I have a long boat I've made for myself at the docks and I thought I could help you in your quest." He told me while pondering.

"My quest is that what it is I thought it was the search for employment." I replied curiously and puzzled at the same time with an ounce of cuteness.

"Yeah that is exactly what it is. It's your quest for employment you get my meaning. You do don't you?" he questions me as if I'm three years old.

"Look just because I'm 15 with immense power doesn't mean I have the IQ of someone a 5th of my age." I put him in his place.

"What does that mean." He asked puzzled.

* And any one would think he was the three year old. *

"I was saying that I don't have the IQ of a three year old." I answered in my teaching or as I like to call it my DAH voice. "Any way could you please hurry up I'm starving."

"Alright, alright here it is." He smiled pleased with what he had made

I looked at his creation "What the hell is it? Where are the berries and the syrup?" I enquired

"Don't tell me you have never heard of cornflakes" he sounded shocked

"Does it look like I have I mean I've been hunting wild rabbit for the past 5 years." Also in my DAH voice.

"look this is what it is. You know corn pieces well they dry them out and flatten them into flakes, and walla cornflakes." He seemed happy to educate me. I'll teach him to be happy to educate me.

"Fine" I grabbed the spoon scooped up some cornflakes and milk. "chomp chomp crunch man this is good got any sugar? Crunch gurgle chomp gulp. Man so much nicer if it had sugar. Where is the sugar I asked for sugar give me sugaaaaaaaaaar." I commanded and rightfully so I'm the guest.

"Here"

I tipped the whole sugar bowl of sugar on the cornflakes. "Yummy thanks crunch gurgle chomp crunch gulp. Crunch gulp. Crunch gulp. Crunch gulp. surlp" obviously eating.

"Glad you're enjoying it." I sensed sarcasism but I ignored it.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. ALRIGHT! Let's get moving!" refreshed no longer starved I'm ready to go.

"Just wait a minute I've got to get my things."

"It's not like you're never coming back or anything. Or are you not coming back?"

"Just a few essentials."

"Like what?"

"Shampoo, conditioner, cleanser, toner, moisturiser, mask, bath puff, bath gel, soap, brush and of course cotton buds and towels both cotton and fabric."

"And who is meant to be the girl here I thought that was me here ME you know ME AURA THE FEMALE."

"Well you think I can have perfect skin on the diet I eat?"

"I manage to."

"Yes but you are weird."

"OK oK But I'm not gonna carry it."

"Like I'd trust you with them you'd probably lose them or something."

"I wouldn't any way can we get moving?"

"Fine let's go."

Finely we are moving. Well I guess he does look pretty good I mean a tall, long wavy blonde haired, not overly muscular body he is like pretty gorgeous. He has the sweetest sapphire eyes and the cutest nose and those lips man you just wanna kiss him. Not that I'm gonna let him know that not at all.


	2. The Voyage

Chapter 2 The Voyage

I mean how dare she call me a girl. And any way it's special magic weapon user stuff. I mean using magic weapons can really take it out of you so they give you all this special range so you don't age rapidly. What is she humming? What on earth is that tune?

"Aura what are you humming?"

"Wild Mountain Thyme. You know it?"

"No do you know the words?"

"Um yeah I do. (Singing) Oh the summer time is comin' and the trees are sweetly bloomin' and the wild mountain thyme grows around the bloomin' heather (chorus) Will ye go Lassie go and we'll all go together to get wild mountain thyme all around the bloomin' heather will ye go lassie go."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"I didn't expect you to it's an old Scottish song my mother taught it to me, and hers before her and so on and so on. My father is Irish tho so I was like destined to have red curly hair I couldn't escape it. So are you like all Viking or part Viking part some other thing?"

Why does she always have to be so darn annoying? Well I better answer her.

"I'm 100% pure blood Viking."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you have the tall stature, the long wavy hair, the gorgeous eyes and the big build. Yep 100% Viking."

Does she ever get tired of zipping around I'm dizzy from watching her zip from one side of me to the other.

"I'm glad I have your approval. Now can we actually walk in silence now?"

"Silence but silence is so boring."

"Would you stop acting like an eight year old long enough til we get to the docks? I mean you are 15 and with your attitude and annoying behaviour you are definitely not going to find your self a willing husband."

"WHAT a HUSBAND who ever said I wanted to get married. And I act this way so I won't find myself having marriage proposals every corner I turn."

"Well I for one despite how pretty you look would not give you one."

"Suits me fine at least I can trust you not to fall for my charm that I _sometimes_ possess."

"What ever you say now I remember request silen…"

"Before you say silence can I ask you one more question?"

"YES"

"How old are you?"

"Oh I'm eighteen."

"Ok thankyou shutting up now"

Man she really is going to be quiet. I can't take it this is so not normal for her. I mean I hardly know her but I know her enough that her to be silent means that she's not as annoying as I thought she was. Well I guess I'm used to walking in silence that's all I've never had a companion before that's all. * Looks down at Aura * but she does look rather sophisticated ok this is to weird.

"Please talk it's so strange not hearing you talking."

* Aura looks up at Seiven eyes blinking looking a little shocked *

"You want me to talk ok no problem. I'll sing that song ok!"

Those words I will never know what they meant to her but she sang it so emotionally. I don't think she knew she was or if she did maybe she hoped I wouldn't notice.

_Oh the summer time is coming_

_And the trees are sweetly bloomin'_

_And the wild mountain thyme_

_Grows around the bloomin' heather_

_Will ye go lassie go_

_And we'll all go together_

_To get wild mountain thyme all around the bloomin' heather_

_Will ye go lassie go_

_I will build my love a bower_

_Near yonder clear crystal fountain_

_And around it entwine_

_All the flowers of the mountain_

_Will ye go lassie go_

_And we'll all go together_

_To get wild mountain thyme all around the bloomin' heather_

_Will ye go lassie go_

_If my true love she were gone_

_I would surely find another_

_Where the wild mountain thyme_

_Grows around the bloomin' heather_

_Will ye go lassie go_

_And we'll all go together_

_To get wild mountain thyme all around the bloomin' heather_

_Will ye go lassie go_

_Oh the summer time is coming_

_And the trees are sweetly bloomin'_

_And the wild mountain thyme_

_Grows around the bloomin' heather_

That was all she sang till we got to the docks. But I thought I almost saw a tear fall from her eye.

Well I enjoyed singing my families song I hope he didn't see me cry. I don't want to seem weak because I'm not weak I'm really strong! And being released from the magic academy about five years early is proof of it! Wow I've never seen the docks before they look so peaceful. Hey that looks like that longboat has just come in wow all their family are there to greet them. It's just so beautiful all the love and emotion that surrounds the docks. Who would have thought huh? I mean you think docks lots of longboats but really you never think of the love that a craftsman puts into one of those longboats. Or all the love that a family conveys when their family member returns from a long voyage. When you think of docks you think of the sadness as a friend or family member leaves, or the long backbreaking hours of constructing a longboat no, no one thinks of love.

"Well there it is my longboat." * Seiven points to a long boat. Aura looks over *

"WOW" You think you've seen every long boat until you've seen Seiven's I mean this is one colourful long boat not to mention it has like a lot of magic weapons I guess for protection. The bottom he has painted like all blues, purples and greens flames flickering and the top like all the masts and stuff are like all reds, oranges and yellows. Pretty AMAZING! "Where did you learn how to paint like that?"

"Well it sort of is the family trade we paint all the longboats and shields and weapons."

"Does it have a name?"

"Um longboat?"

"WHAT SORT OF NAME IS THAT? Look at it it's a perfect piece of art YOU DON'T JUST GO AROUND CALLING PIECES OF ART LONGBOAT!"

"Sorry I just finished it yesterday I haven't really thought of a name for it yet"

"Well start THINKING of one"

"Alright then! Thinking………………… how about no………………… The Enchantress Aura?"

"The Enchantress Aura? Why the Aura?"

"Well Because you name them after a Lady and well you're the only woman I think that should have something named after her plus it sounds good."

"OK cool The Enchantress Aura it is." Wow I have a longboat named after me that's a first! "So like shall we get on? Race ya!"

"Hey wait" * Damn looks like I'm going to have to chase her *

"I won I won hahahahahaha Seiven better luck next time."

"No fair you got a head start."

"Well Seiven it's not my fault I was born a girl. You see it would have been totally unfair if I didn't as you're the tall young strapping heartbreaking Viking magic weapon user!"

"True that is very true"

"Alright then! Lets get The Enchantress Aura moving! I'm gonna nick name her Enchantress!"

"OK fine with me now just stand up at the front I'll get ready to leave."

* Aura walks up to the front of The Enchantress and watches Seiven *

All right Seiven don't muck up in front of the three year old. I can feel her eyes staring at the back of my head. Work faster ok super speed. "Aura we are ready for Launch hold on."

"Ok I'm holding on."

Ok right now push, Push, PUsh, PUSh, And PUSH. Right now unleash the sail. A black sail unfolded and bellowed with the wind, it had a golden sun in the centre with six red stars surrounding it.

* Aura: Wow that reminds me of something. How could I not know why that's the symbol of the Viking …… no he couldn't be could he……… best not to think about it. *

Aura isn't smart enough to recognise what the symbol on the flag represents now is she. Is she? I certainly hope she isn't. She better not know what it is and pretending she doesn't know what it is. She's turning around and looking out over the ocean her hair is blowing in the breeze she looks magical. She really is an enchantress better not let her know that. I better see how long these food supplies will last. Knowing Aura not too long, not too long indeed. Let's see well that's enough to last me three months maybe four, so we have about one and half to two months worth of food. If we need any more could always get her to fly and catch some meet. Maybe she can even fish?

Aura stood there at the bow of the long boat with the sea foam gently caressed her face, her curls floating softly in the wind, her eyes watching the horizon and occasionally the sea below as the fish swam close to the long boat. Aura thought to herself 'should I ask him if he is apart of it or what? Man this could be weird maybe he's thinking I hope she doesn't know what that symbol represents, but at the same time I do know and I should be myself and be vocal about it.'

"Seiven are you apart of Viking Royalty? I'm asking because that flag is the symbol of Viking Royalty, so it would be logical if you have this flag that you are Viking Royalty." She batted her eyelashes a bit nervously


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3: Secrets

Why isn't he answering me? He's ignoring me how dare he ignore me maybe I'm mistaken and made a fool of myself. No I'm not mistaken that is the symbol of Viking royalty. Maybe he just didn't hear me and I need to yell it to him. Her brows furrow as she contemplates her next course of action. Maybe I should just beat him up for ignoring me.

"Sven I asked you a question! It's rude not to answer when someone asks you a question! Now answer me or suffer my temper!" Aura shouts with anger and disgust filling every word.

Sven looks at Aura with a nervous expression. He then looks back down at the map and continues to ignore her. 'Man Aura looks really pissed off with me, maybe I should say something.' He looks back up at Aura. She stares at him and he swears that she became a black hole sucking up all the light that hit. He couldn't disconnect his gaze from her all he could see was a dark outline of the enchantress and glowing red eyes. He could feel the intensity and rage building in her, she obviously wasn't used to being ignored and didn't take very kindly to it.

Aura continues to glare at the silent Viking just waiting for him to say something. As it became longer and longer since she scowled him her anger grew. She never knew why the teachers had feared her temper at magic school but they had, and she saw that same look on Sven's face. That look of this can't be possible and what the fuck is happening. Aura detested that look and it only made her angrier. It always made her feel like a freak, as if she changed colour when she got angry. Little did she know that she actually did change colour when she got angry.

Sven's eyes widen as Aura's form began to change. She still seemed like a black hole but now had sucked up more light which acted like dark flames radiating from her. The angrier she got the more light she consumed and the more fearful he got. "Aura I'm sorry I didn't answer your question before. But I wasn't aware it was the symbol of Viking royalty. I found it one day and decided it looked nice and would be a great sail." Sven said with nervousness. He hoped she would buy it.

Aura heard theses words and slowly calmed down to a mild state of being pissed off. She still glared at him and nodded in answer before turning around and walking to the bow of the ship. She climbed up to the bow holding onto the decorative pole which signified the bow. She sat down with her legs hanging off the end and went into thought. 'I really wished I didn't get angry so easily. Now he probably hates me, but at the same time he might stop treating me like a three year old.' She looked up at the sky and watched the clouds go past.

Sven watched Aura move away to the bow. He was disturbed by what had happened but could feel that her mood had changed once she had sat down. He looked at the map in front of him and decided they would go to Norway. The island they had just left wasn't known to non magic people who didn't live there. It didn't exist as far as they were concerned. They didn't know where the children with magic powers went to get their training. And when the children came back all grown up they all said they weren't allowed to reveal its location. They all thought it was in England or Ireland somewhere concealed in a magic spell. Little did they know that it was actually the lost city of Atlantis!

*_Yes Atlantis, and for this story it will be in the Atlantic Ocean somewhere. I'm not going to be specific and give an actually location with degrees so you can find it on your map. And if you don't like it in the Atlantic Ocean picture it somewhere else. I'm not going to specifically mention in the story it's in the Atlantic. I'll just say they head back to Atlantis or something like that. The Atlantic is just where I personally picture it._*

A city that had become just a myth, which was exactly what the magic community had wanted. Many, many years ago non magical people had decided it was unfair that there were people who had magic. So they had decided on a night where everyone who had magic would be there and destroy it. Well let us just say they tried and were never allowed to leave Atlantis. Anyone who knew about the attack was taken and kept on the island. They magic users erased their memories of the attack and led them to believe that they had lived there their whole lives. Thus explaining why there are non magical villagers. The wives of the men who had attacked where taken there as well, even if they didn't know about the attack. This insured that the men wouldn't get suspicious and also so they didn't have to erase all of their memory. The magical people then made the city disappear and made it seem as though it sank into the ocean. As now no one who isn't magical knows it truly does exist, their school and lives are safe. Even if a ship with non magical people on it sails across the location they will not get emitted. A spell does conceal the place really well. Even if that aforementioned ship has only one magical person on it nothing will happen. You have to be magical and know the incantation to be emitted to the island, which you don't learn until you have finished your training. You can leave before you finish but if you do then you'll never be allowed back. Unless you were granted leave in which case you will be given an escort back.

He walked to the stern to steer the ship and got out his sun stone which amused him as he remember his father telling him. Storr: "The sun stone is what we call the Vikings Compass. Learn to use it properly and you'll never get lost at sea. I will teach you Sven the ways of the sea. Now come or your mother will be angry if we're late for super."

Sven steered the ship in the right direction then looked at Aura. He noticed she was looking down at the sea. It made him uncomfortable that she wasn't speaking. He decided to talk to her.

"Aura what's wrong? You haven't said a word to me since I answered your question." He asked Aura with a shy tone in his voice.

Aura turned around slowly and looked at him with saddened green eyes which glistened in the light. She had been thinking of her family. She began to smile once she realised he was looking like he wanted to give her a big hug. She imagined with that hug would come 'it's going to be alright now tell me all about'.

"Nothing is wrong just thinking" she said with a big smile and happiness exuded from her voice. She hoped the happiness and the smile were masking the sadness. She wasn't ready to tell anyone about her family. It was her best kept secret and she liked it that way. Sven looked at her with a look of are you sure?

"Well if you say so. Where headed to Norway shouldn't take us long if we get strong winds." He smiled cheerfully in hopes to brighten her mood.

"I can take care of that!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"You can?"

"Of course I can I'm an enchantress after all! And last I checked that meant I could cast magic spells." Sarcasm could be heard in her voice.

Sven smiled as Aura seemed to be returning to normal. "Well in that case Enchantress Aura go ahead."

She smiled widely then turned to face the sail closing her eyes while she said. "Wind that blows, Wind that gales, Concentrate and inflate that sail." Her eyes opened suddenly just as she said sail, as if her eyes were her magic wand.

Sven stood dumbfounded as the sail inflated and the Enchantress Aura took off at a great speed. "Fuck…… At this speed we'll be there in one maybe two days……. I've never seen that spell work so strongly before." His voice resinating with astonishment.

"Well like I said before I am 15 and I'm a fully qualified Enchantress. I have immense power which will only grow as I got older. And to think you're surprised by how strong a level one spell has worked. You really mustn't know many normal strength magic users." Sven's ears rang with her words filled with her mocking tone.

"The mocking was not necessary Aura, but who am I kidding you live for it."

Aura smiled then went back to the bow. She turned around and watched Sven for the rest of the afternoon. Before she noticed it was dinner time and Sven was calling her over. She had been so entranced in watching his muscles flex under his tanned skin as he moved around the ship, that she didn't notice the time go by. She was now starring at Sven's beautiful sapphire eyes. He was kneeling near some food which was at the stern of the longboat. She began to get lost in those deep blue pools, and then was disturbed from drowning in them.

"Aura hello, earth to Aura"

She shook her head and stood up. She gracefully made her way over to Sven. Sven watched her intently admiring her voluptuous form. 'She may only be 15, but she most certainly has the body of a woman.' He thought while has eyes caressed her round hips. They then went up her toned stomach finally resting on her very curvaceous breast. They were so full and plump, he had never seen another woman with breast as big as or bigger than Aura's. He felt himself getting heated below his belt then quickly come too shaking his head while thinking. 'Fuck! Imagine having to explain that Aura. She probably say something like "what's that in your pants? Oh I know what that is…. Why is that like That? Ah you perv!" and then I'd have to be like "oh that it's nothing…no they can happen for no reason. It isn't because I was starring at your breasts, because I wasn't, not that they aren't nice breasts. They are very nice breast and I would love to stare at them, but know better……..I'm just going to shut up now." That is something I'm not game enough to try yet.'

"Sven you want me?" Aura spoke softly and inquisitively. Her face right in front of his, he could feel her warm breath on his lips. He looked at her mouth it was slightly parted. His eyes looked at hers they were a deep emerald green and sparkled at him in the moon light.

"Oh yes I do!" He blurted out. Aura looked at him with confusion, which didn't last long before she stood up with astonishment in her eyes and suddenly blushed.

"Sven what did you think I meant?"

Sven suddenly realised what he had just blurted out to Aura. He blushed a deep red. And considered changing the subject the best course of action.

"Aura I was wondering if you could cook the meat and vegetables. I forgot to bring the cooking utensils." Sven said sheepishly. Aura looked at him and decided to let what he said go.

"I most certainly can!" She replied cheerfully. She sat down and looked at the food then closed her eyes. "Fire and water combine as one, and let the cooking of this meal be done!" as before her eyes opened on the last word. They had beautifully cooked meat and vegetables.

"Thank you Aura now we can eat!" Sven exclaimed before handing Aura a plate. He took a bite of his piece of steak. "Aura this is the tenderest steak I've ever had!" After his remark he noticed Aura had a very smug look on her face.

"Why thank you Sven." She smiled and continued eating her dinner.

After they had finished there dinner and washed their plates Sven began to get the bed ready. As he was doing so he realised he only had two pillows, one double mattress and one double blanket. 'Shit! Where the fuck is Aura going to sleep?' He looked at Aura and noticed she was too busy looking at the stars to notice the bed situation. He decided to ask her if she minded sharing the bed with him. She had already put a spell on the ship so it would head for Norway. So if she said no she would get the bed.

"Aura"

"Yes?"

"I just realised I only have enough for one bed and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing with me?" He asked sheepishly. Aura thought about this for a moment then answered.

"No I would not mind sharing a bed with you at all!" She turned and looked at him in a playful manner. She then got up and walked to him and waited for him to get in the bed. He held the blanket up for her as she lay down next to him. He could feel her back against his chest, and her arse pressed slightly against his length. He found it hard to control his length from stiffening. He placed the blanket over her and she placed her arm over his. He lay down and breathed in her scent of Violets, then drifted happily off to sleep.


End file.
